Family Guy Season 13 episode 32
by strong man
Summary: Is this season, the X-Men are the enemies and Peter is gaining their powers when they are defeated but the main thing is that Loos is dead..in fact he wanted her dead... now Peter is searching fir a ner lover, New Brian come back alive a full health...Japer and Ricardo have a fight and he accidentally pushed Ricardo out window...what will happen
1. Gaining Power

**This is my very first time doing family guy,I've watched all of the episodes..even the new ones and I'm going to keep watching it until 2013 cause that's when they close the slow,I know it's said but the bright side to all this...anyway,remember that giant Chicken..yeah..his name is Ernie and he fought with Peter over a cqpon**

**Date:**May 11 2012

Rated**:M **(**duh**)

**Pairing:**Erniex/Peter,Brain/Stewie, Jasper/New Brian **(Slash)**

**Genes**:Violence, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Death

**Characters**:Peter, Ernie, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brain, Stewie, Carter Pewterschmidt, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Mort Goldman, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney,Tricia Takanawa, Mayor West, Dr. Hartman, Horace, Avril Lavigne, The Beu Sisters, Beyonce, Céline Dion, Kelly Clarkson, T.A.T.U, Ne-Yo, Katy Perry, Evanescense, A*Teens, Cascada, Daughtry & Rihanna,

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Quahog, It starts off at the Drunken Clam

Peter, Joe and Quagmire were drinking beer until Horace changed the channel to the Channel 5 news

Tom Tucker:"Good morning...I'm Tom Tucker

Joyce Kinney:"And I'm Joyce Kinney"She said quickly after Tom

Tom Tucker:"We have a spiclial report;We are giving out 10 Gold coins in Beer bottles...but if you chock on them you instantly die but of you don't you win an all expense stay at a hotel with a roommate of your choice such as Avril Lavigne, The Beu Sisters, Beyonce, Céline Dion, Kelly Clarkson, T.A.T.U, Ne-Yo, Katy Perry, Evanescense, A*Teens, Cascada, Daughtry or Rihanna

Before Joyce could stay something Horace changed the channel once more

Peter:"What the hell...we were watching that

Horace turned to Peter

Horace:"Sorry Peter..bad weather

Peter and the rest got up from the table and ran outside

Peter looked at the sky along with the rest and they saw Storm of the X-men changing the weather

Peter called out to her but before she could turn around and speak she was struck by lightning and she fell down at a fast paste, she went splat on the ground with her arm bending behind her back

Joe rolled over in his wheelchair and checked her pulse

Joe:"She's dead

Suddenly a light shot out of the clouds and formed a big beam onto the ground

Peter..step into the beam

Peter:"What the hell..I'm not going near that

Quagmire:"Yeah..he's not going in..so clear off you bastard

God struck lightning at him and missed then he and Joe made like Scooby-doo and weeled away as fast as they can

Peter:"Alright you win..but I better get a reward for this"He said stepping in the beam

Suddenly another beam came down but 100 times as powerful and energy lifted him up in the air

It his hair grow and turned it white with black lines running down and a cape followed by boots, a black tight suit and finally as a special gift he received all of Storm's powers

He then flowed back down to the ground then stepped out from the beam which disappeared

He looked a the dead body of Storm and went into her pocket, he found a communicator that allows you to communicat with other members of the X-Men

He put it in his pocket

Peter:"I wonder"He said looking at a man walking

He pointed a hand to the ground then swift it across the ground creating wind down and then hit the man, he floated up in the air and away he went

Man:"You son of a bitch"He said as he drifted away

Joe:"Peter..that was-

"He noticed that Quagmire was still shaking on his lap

Joe:"You can get off now..Quagmire

Quagmire:"Oh...right...sorry"He said getting off of him

He felt very dirty of himself now

Both Joe and Peter looked at him making him sweat

Quagmire:"So...Peter that was amazing what you did

Peter:"What..you mean..this"He said as he put a finger in the air and lightning came struck that man's car that burst into flames with the wife and kid inside

Joe and Quagmire clapped their hands in amazement

Peter:"And check this out"He said as he lifted himself off of the ground and the guys were amazed by this

He flew through an ally-way and passed a sub-train with people onboard

The man who was driving the train turned his head to Peter who was waving at him

He waves back then Peter flew off back to the ground to Joe and Quagmire

The man turned back but there was a hole in the tracks that was too big for the train to cross

He, his partner and the passengers screamed as they went down the hole, it led into the road then it exploited into flames

Peter:"How was that?

Joe and Quagmire screamed at the top of their lungs then Joe his the wheelies in his chair

Suddenly Peter saw Lois driving to the store

Peter:"Watch this"He said after laughing

He put a foot down and did a whirlwind then a tomato came down in front her car

It lifted her car up off of the ground and she screamed

Peter, Joe and Quagmire laughed as the car flew over them

Finally the car landed in the fire and it caught on fire, Lois was screaming as she was being burned alive,

Peter:"How was that...Lois"He said as the three were finished laughing

There was no answer

Peter:"Lois?...Lois?

Peter went towards the flames and saw burns all around his wife's body

He sat on his knees and Quagmire went up to him

Quagmire began to cry in his chest, Peter patted his back and cried with him

Joe wheeled over, shared at the burned body and didn't say anything

**Sad ending but to the honest I never thought I'd do this good on a Family guy story**

**More chapters coming and** **Remember to Review**


	2. Funeral of Lois Griffen

**This is my second chapter of Family guy**

Rated**:M **(**duh**)

**Pairing:**Ernie/Peter, Brain/Stewie, Jasper/New Brian **(Slash)**

It took about over 2 hours for Peter and Quagmire to stop crying

Peter:"We'll...that's it..come on guys help me"He said walking up to the body of his dead wife and picked her up

Quagmire held on to Peter before taking off

Joe:"Hey what about me:"He said waving his hands

Peter:"Your in a wheelchair..Joe

Joe:"It's okay..I got a power chair

Peter flew back down to get him and Joe pressed a button and all sorts of gizmos came such as medal stripes for him to hold on too and a medal helmet on case he falls

He picked up the wheelchair by the handles and lifted them of

Joe's legs went in the air and Peter flew through the air while Joe held on for dear life

He then looked at high up they are and felt like vomiting then opened his mouth

A lot of green gross liquid came out and led a path down the street

Everyone screamed as the liquid dropped onto their face and in the mouth

Two men choked on them and died insulty

Joe panted and relied the the vomit is gone then Peter saw the church up ahead and the three landed on the ground

Joe pressed another button that disconnected the gizmos backing into his chair and wheeled to the two then Peter got his dead wife's body off of his back and in his arms

They all walked towards the church and the song "Love Wouldn't Count Me Out" played in the background for Peter's depression

When they got inside, Quagmire looked around and saw that the place was empty

Quagmire:"Son a bitch...this place is more out of shape then Justin Bieber's singing

**Flashback:**

**Due to his eating disorder, he had lose the ability to sing but he tried to song "As Long As You Love Me" to over 500'000 girls on a stage in a concert but he was sounding horrible so he stopped and looked at the fans who had their eyes wide **

**One girl in the crowd yelled "Riot" then another then another and finally the whole crowd yelled it while angrily shaking pitch fork's and tourch's in the air **

**Justin saw the exit and tried to run but was taking breathes while running**

**The crowd chased him outside into a road **

**A bright light blinded him, a fan was driving a truck towards him at hight speed**

**He ran away from the truck but fell down face down which gave her the advantage to run him over, she did then back over him about ten times until she saw a lot of blood coming from his body**

**She got out of the truck and went to the girls **

**The girls then looked at his body as he began to transform back into his normal self which was a wizard , another girl poured gasoline all over his body then throw a match down on it **

**The gasoline turned into fire but the smoke was green and it released the girls from their Hypnosis **

**Girl#2:"What are we doing here"She said looking around" how's this loser?"She responded to Justin **

**Girl#4:"Come on let get the hell out of here"She said to the others**

**All of the girls left Justin's dead body for the wolf's to eat him**

**End Of Flashback**

Joe:"I'll say

Peter:"We'll bury her here"He said walking to the front of the room, he placed her on the table and the two walked by his side

Qagmire:"I never even got to have sex with her"He said before he giggityed

Joe:"Well Peter...what are you going to do now?

Peter closed his eyes and opened them while looking up at the sky and opened his arms wide

He began to float in the air and wind flowed through his hair then lightning struck down from the sky onto the table where the body burned into flames

Once the deed was done, he came back down to the ground in sadness

He looked at the body and a tear ran down his cheek

Joe put a hand on his shoulder then the two walked out leaving their friend to grieve

Suddenly, Ernie came into the church and saw his archenemy but it looked like he was hurt

Note that he never had any feelings of sadness but he tried anyway, his heart suddenly turned warm instead of cold, that was the bitter half of him and he decided to a new leaf so he walked over behind him then put a wing on his shoulder

Peter turned around and feel back feeling very surprised to see the sight of his rival

Peter was not in the mood to fight nor in condition so he closed his eyes but instead of battling, Ernie just pulled out a hand as in helping him up and Peter opened his eyes

He saw Ernie but something was different about him...he was being nice and saw his wing

Peter:"Your not trying to trick me...are you?"He said looking scared

Ernie:"No...not at all...friends"He said smiling at him

Peter just stared at him until he felt colored leaves coming from out of nowhere running through his hair and passed Ernie as he smiled

Peter ran his hair back as the wind moved his hair forward then he heard a voice "Listen to your heart...you will understand...on repeat while his eyes where closed

When he opened them, he realized that maybe he changed but a couple of times he started the fight but he had learned to look passed all that

Peter then reached out for his hand and when he grabbed it, the colored leaves circled big around the two as he got up from the ground

**I'm a big fan of** **pocahontas**, **judging by the lines I put and as for Ernie, he and Peter's rivalry had ended because I'm tired of them fighting **

**More chapters coming and remember to review**

**The song for Peter and Ernie's former rivalry is Start Over by Beyonce**


End file.
